Rachel Castor
by fairyhunter98
Summary: This a Laxus and an OC fanfic. Elizabeth Castor runs away from home and is captured in the forest by a very creepy forest vulcan. Then Laxus and Fried rescue her. When they get back will love blossom between them or will there be only be tragedy for these two. Read and find out. Hope you like its my first fanfic. Enjoy!


It all began when I was eighteen years old and I was living with my parents. One day I had gotten in an argument with my parents and I had run away.

_Flash Back:_

"_It's all you fault your fault Elizabeth, her parents yelled." _

_If you would have made that deal we would have been set for life .Then predictably you ruined everything and told him no and ran away. It's always what you want and never what would help us._

_Elizabeth sat in the chair in the kitchen and thought to herself as her parents berated her endlessly and relentlessly. "I just didn't trust him, she thought." There was nothing good about him and he gave off a menacing aura. This was what I was thinking as my parent went on their tirade and finally after an hour of I got sick of them. I shoved the chair which surprised them both. "Stop yelling at me already will I'm tired of it I was only trying to help us" There was a stunned silence that followed my statement._

_My father took a step closer to me. He raised his hand and when his forearm connected to my cheek the force of the blow sent me flying towards the wall. I was frozen in shock. I got up slowly clinging to the wall for support. They both stared at me their eyes filled with anger and disappointment. My anger had built up through those few moments and then it all exploded. "If I disappoint you so much maybe you just be happier if you don't ever see me again" As I said this I sprinted out the door and headed towards the path that leads to out of town"_

_End Flash Back _

I ran and ran and ran not paying even the least bit of attention to where I was going. When my anger stopped clouding my judgment and sense of direction I realized I didn't know where the path was or anything else for that matter. Suddenly I became scared because it was getting dark and the forest surrounding the town was known to be full of Vulcans and other monsters. I started running and I went in every direction and I found nothing that looked familiar. So I finally decided to give up for and decided I would try to find a small cave or a couple of dense bushes to hide in until morning. I looked for a few minutes and settled with some bushes that would give me some cover from the wind and the other elements. When I found a couple of bushes that were big enough to cover me and thick enough to protect me from the wind I decided I would stay there for the night. I got comfortable and my last thoughts before a blissful sleep and a rude awakening came were, "Help me."

When I woke up there was warm air blowing into my face. I opened my eyes and when I looked up and saw a Vulcan leaning over me. I was about to scream when it grabbed my face and smothered my screams and threw me at a tree. When I hit it I gasped as all the air was sucked out of my lungs and I whimpered when I hit the ground. "Help me someone, I screamed." Even as I screamed for help I knew that no one was coming. I looked up and it was just standing there smiling like it knew no one was going to hear my screams for help. Then it started walking over to me still smiling while mumbling woman over and over .When it reached me its smile only grew bigger. When it finally reached me it pulled its leg back and kicked me in the stomach. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was blood spilling out of my mouth and a severe pain coming from stomach.

When I woke up I was in a cave. My dress ripped and I had dried blood and bruises all over. I tried to stand but I was so dizzy and I fell immediately but I stayed conscious. While I was lying on the floor I wondered whether anyone was looking for me and how long had been since I had been in the cave. "Probably not I thought they don't care about me enough"

I was lost in thought until I heard footsteps. For a second hope spread through me and I thought that someone had come to rescue me my hope of rescue was broken when I noticed it was the Vulcan walked into the cave. It smiled when it saw that I was awake. It walked over to me and then it started talking to me. It said it was going to take over my body and consume the magic energy I had hidden inside but first it was going to have some fun. I couldn't even manage a scream only a look of what I am sure was pure terror before the first blow connected to my stomach.

Then it started in on me for real, it picked me up by my throat and then threw me down where his foot connected to my body again and I was slammed into the wall and I screamed from impact. It chuckled and told me that no one would hear my screams and that they would never find me or even search for me. He said this as he used his fists to punch me all over. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream but I couldn't help it. I screamed until my throat was raw. He didn't even stop for a second he just kept pummeling me. When he was finished he told me he would do this until my body was broken and my spirit shattered. Then he would take over my body only after that. He left and as he did tears streamed down my face. "Please someone help me I whispered"

When he came back the next day he kept his promise and destroyed me all over again. It was even worse than the first day. He put me up against a wall and told me to scream. When I didn't he stepped closer to me and broke my arm I screamed in pure agony then passed out from the pain. This process was repeated day after day.

I woke up to see him standing there waiting for me. I was horrified and almost wished I was dead. He started this day just like any other. He grabbed me by my broken arm and he twisted it. I screamed. Then it set me down and mercilessly punched and kicked me in the face, stomach, and chest. As he did this I finally couldn't help it and screamed" Just kill me already please." The Vulcan stopped and registered what I was saying and it smiled. It then picked me up by my throat and whispered in my ear," You're broken and now I'm going to take over your body" It leaned back a little to where it could see my face and then it said I do it tomorrow. Then he slammed my head against the wall and then everything turned black.

When I woke up the Vulcan wasn't anywhere to be seen. A lot of things crossed through my mind but escape was the best. There was only one path so I knew I would be in trouble if he came in as I was trying leave. When I saw the light coming from outside the cave I ran through the pain and moved as fast as I could. Even as I saw daylight for the first time I continued running. The only things that kept me moving were adrenaline and fear of being caught." Just keep moving was the only thought I had in my head." I had been running for a while and I was starting to feel sick so I had to take the chance to stop and take a breath. I was bleeding badly and I was starting to feel of nausea creeping up through me but I blinked and shook my head and it faded away. I started running again and this time I knew I couldn't stop until I had found someone or at least a path that was close to the city.

When I looked up at the sky I noticed that it was getting dark and it looked like it was going to rain and as I noticed this I heard a pounding sound coming from behind me. I decided to take the chance and look, it was the Vulcan. I didn't scream I just ran. I was slower than before because I had been running most of the day.. He caught up quickly and when he did I knew I was in trouble. He towered over me a dark and creepy look on his face. I knew this might be my last night alive. When he caught up he back handed me and I went flying. I looked down and I noticed I had landed on the path. I realized this was probably my last chance of rescue.

"Help, I screamed".

Then before I could another word he grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me by hair and said that he was going to take over my body back at the cave but before that he was going to have his last laughs with me. I guess after all the abuse my mind snapped and before I knew it I was glowing blue. The Vulcan noticed it too late and the blue energy zapped him and he went flying. I didn't exactly know what had happened but I ran. I made it to the path and I put some distance between us. I looked up and I saw two people walking on the path a little bit away. I screamed once again knowing that someone would hear me this time.

Relief flooded through me as they turned around probably not sure who I was but they started running over to me to help me. They were halfway to me when I felt a suctioning feeling on my back and there stood the Vulcan. He stood over me and then put his forearm to block my windpipe and then once again I felt that suctioning feeling and I felt weaker and my vision started to tunnel and my last thoughts were I'm going to die and the last thing I saw as I was taken over by the Vulcan was a brilliant flash of yellow and rain. Then again I was already gone already swallowed up by the darkness.

_Where ever I was everything was painted black and it was so cold. I didn't know where I was anymore. I felt so much pain though. More pain was still coming. Then suddenly I felt myself falling. I screamed as I fell. I landed and instead of being cold I just felt wet. I heard voices though I had no idea what they were saying. I felt something pick me up and suddenly felt a little warmer and then once again I closed my eyes not knowing what would happen or even if I would ever open them up again._

When I woke up I felt sore everywhere and I couldn't see anything through my right eye. I was propped up and I was in bed and no one was in the room heard voices coming from outsidethe door I decided to go see who it was and figure out where I was. When I pulled off the blanket I noticed my legs were completely covered in bandages and my ankle was swollen. Then I looked at looked at my arms and they looked similar except my rights arm was in a cast. I slowly but surely pulled myself out of bed and when I was standing I felt dizzy but I pushed forward slowly. When I made it to the door I peered out and saw a man with green hair and a man with blond hair. They were having a conversation about a job and they said something about whether a girl was going to be ok.

The man with green hair must have sensed my presence because he stopped the conversation and looked around the man with blonde hair. He looked at me with surprise on his face. The man with blonde turned around and stared at me like he couldn't believe I was standing and a little bit of relief seemed to cross his eyes. I was so fixated on him I didn't know that they had started talking to me and before I knew it I was on the floor and my vision started tunneling and the last thing I saw was the men leaning over me.

The next time I woke up I was in the bed but this time I was not alone. The man with blonde was sitting in a chair next to mine sleeping, almost like he standing guard. I looked around for the man with the green hair and he was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly he came in and offered me a slight smile and then went to the other and woke him up and offered him a canned drink. He seemed to be surprised that I was staring intently at him. He took the drink and opened the drink and took a sip. We all just sat there in silence for a moment until the man with the green hair introduced himself as Fried Justine and the man sitting down is Laxus Dreyar. They were the wizards who had taken the job to find me. I sat there wondering what job and I was overall confused. Fried took a breath and paused and realized he hadn't asked her name and knew they would have to explain what had happened.

Fried asked me my name out of politeness and I told him it was Elizabeth Castor. I reached out to shake his hand. Laxus said hello as well and shook my hand gently. I asked them where I was and they told me I was a hospital in the town where I live. I was kind of shocked. I asked them if they could tell me what happened after the Vulcan took over my body. They both grimaced and Laxus took the opportunity to speak and he told me what had happened from the very beginning.

_Preview of the last two weeks:_

He and Fried had taken on a job to find a job to find Elizabeth Castor a young girl who had run away after a fight with her parents and hadn't come back. She had been missing for three days and her parents had just now reported she was missing. They were very worried because the forests in the area surrounding were known to be filled with a variety of monsters and worst of all Vulcans. The request was posted in every guild hall in the area.

He himself had just gotten back from another job but for some reason he checked the board. He saw the request and for something about it had made a small impression. He picked it off the board and told Mira-Jane that he would be taking the job. He and Fried then left and headed to her hometown. When they reached the town asked questions about the girl named Elizabeth Castor and the area. The parents told them that there are a lot of Vulcans and a variety of other monsters in the forest to the west and that I had been missing for a week so they were worried that I had been attacked. So that's where they went in search of the girl. Fried had been smart enough to ask for something of Elizabeth so that Laxus might be able to track her, her mother ran and grabbed a shirt that she had worn recently. After that they headed out. On foot the trek into the woods took around an hour. When they reached the edge of the trees Laxus inhaled the shirt and then he sniffed the area around them. He caught faint traces of her scent and that was their starting point.

We wondered around the woods surveying it for any sign of her until night. We set camp up to continue the search in the morning. We searched everywhere in the forest and most of the caves. That took another whole day. The day we found you we split up to cover more ground and when we got back together we started at the path and agreed to search the edges of the woods. Then Fried suggested that we check the path to see if you had fallen trying to get back home. We had been wondering down the path and were almost back to the village when we heard a scream. We turned around and in the distance we saw a woman who looked mangled and was cradling her right arm and she was covered in blood. We ran to help and then from the shadows of forest a Vulcan appeared and put the woman in a headlock and then it started to take over her body. She was already fading, when Laxus started attacking glowing yellow with lightning just as she disappeared inside the Vulcan.

It looked triumphant that it had finally captured the girl. Then it started raining as I was about to make my first attack. I made the first blow and punched its stomach and then Fried came up from behind me and slashed the Vulcan in the shoulder and it fell to its knees in pain. I did a follow up attack and shocked it. It looked up at us deciding what to do. Then suddenly at full speed it charged Fried and pinned him down just long enough to inflict some minor damage to his face by punching him. As he saw this he thought" It's about time to finish you monkey boy." It's time for me to beat you down to a pulp I yelled at it.

"Fried stay down and don't move a muscle" I yelled. Fried listened and covered his face and didn't move another muscle. The rain poured down harder suddenly and then came the thunder and lightning. Laxus started buzzing with energy. "Roar of the Lightning Dragon." The Vulcan was blasted off Fried looking burnt and defeated. Fried got up and together they ran towards the Vulcan. Just as we approached the takeover was wearing off and blue wisps of magic came up and then were blown away by the wind only to reveal a severely beaten woman. Fried did first aid, but she was still injured horribly. Laxus picked her up gently and then we ran towards the town.

When we reached the town we rushed to the hospital and she was immediately sent to surgery. We waited for hours and then a day. Then finally a doctor appeared with a grim look on his face after all those hours of waiting. They both stood up and asked the doctor if she was ok? She wounded internally and externally the doctor said. She probably won't ever be able to see out of her right eye well enough ever again, she had a broken arm and bruises and cuts everywhere and she lost a lot of blood. The good thing though was that you boys were able to get her to the If you want see her room number is 219. Then we went in your room only find that you were unconscious they both looked disappointed. We waited and waited and talked about what to do as we waited out in the hall for Elizabeth to wake up. It was a few minutes later when Fried felt eyes on his back. He turned around only to find the very beaten up Elizabeth staring at him and Laxus. She was about say something when she fell to the ground and passed out.

_End of Story:_

"Well that pretty much catches us up to now, Laxus said." Elizabeth seemed shocked to hear the story of her rescue. She seemed surprised that there were people strong enough to take down a Forrest Vulcan.

It was dangerous fight she suddenly said. I thank you very much for saving me. I have a few more questions for both of you though. First Fried would you mind please asking the doctor when I could leave the hospital? He shrugged and said ok and walked off. Laxus I asked," Could you please help me into the wheel chair in the corner?" He said yes then he helped uncover me and then picked me up and set me gently in the chair. Then he pushed the wheelchair besides his chair and we sat and waited. Then we sat in a silence while we waited for Fried. When Fried came back he told me I probably wouldn't be able to leave for another week. Those words finalized my decision. I have one more favor for both of you. They picked their heads up aware and ready to listen. Could you please stay in the hospital one more night with me so I don't have to be alone? They looked at each silently conversing, and then simultaneously they answered, "We don't mind."

Soon after I fell asleep the boys followed suit. I woke up just as planned. They were both still asleep when I wheeled over to the nightstand to write them a note. When I was done I put the note on my bed. I got lucky that the door was open and then I wheeled out of the room as silently as possible. I moved as fast as possible sneaking past the nurses and doctors and then I achieved my goal and made it outside. I took a couple of deep breaths and then I started moving again heading home. I enjoyed my freedom, and then suddenly I felt a slight jolt of electricity go down my neck. My freedom forgotten, fear settled over me. I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder. I screamed and then I turned blue and I started sparking. The hand didn't loosen it only got tighter. I pushed myself up and took a swipe at the person holding my shoulder. I felt my punch land on something solid and then I nearly fell but someone caught me. I looked up at the person who had grabbed me, it was Laxus.

He had a look of surprise cross his face that must have been mirrored on mine. He didn't seem too burned like the Vulcan when the blue light hit him. "He asked me if I was ok?" with a small smile spreading over his face. I told him I was fine and I was sorry if I hurt him. I don't know where the sparks came from I told him. His smile grew a little bigger as he told me lightning didn't hurt because he could eat it. I couldn't help it when I started laughing. It just came out it almost seemed absurd that he could he eat lightning but it was true that he wasn't hurt by it. Then he started laughing it made him look younger than he already was. He stopped laughing suddenly realizing that I was still leaning on him. He lifted me up and helped me back into my chair. We went back to the hospital where my note was still on the bed. Fried was awake as if awaiting our return. Laxus told Fried what happened and he accepted it quickly then told me I should get some sleep. I agreed and then Laxus helped me into bed. After I was tucked in I fell asleep immediately with a smile on my face thinking that I was going to be protected.

When I woke up it was really light and there was a nurse in the room. She smiled and asked me how I was feeling. I told her I was feeling pretty good. What time is I asked? The nurse replied it's around eight thirty on the second day since you've been asleep. Did you just say the second day, I asked? Yes I did the nurse replied you must have been tired because of all the wounds and the surgery and medicine made you tired. I just sit there for a second thinking and realizing that they left me. "I mean there is a huge difference between trying to leaving and coming back and leaving and never coming back." "Where did the men in my room go? I asked "They left yesterday morning when you didn't wake up. That made up my mind; I rolled my legs onto the side of the bed and pushed myself into my chair. The nurse looked like she was about to stop me, but the look in my eye must have stopped her. I wheeled out of the hospital and not one person tried to stop me. I stopped at home, but no one was there. So I quickly maneuvered my way into my room and grabbed my money and changed into a dress and shed my hospital clothes. Then I left and headed towards the train station where I bought a ticket to Magnolia the home of the guild Fairy Tail.

The ride there was a long and stony ride; I said nothing and did nothing other than sit in silence. When the conductor announced the stop for Magnolia I had to get out of my chair and get off. I was offered help but I shrugged it off. When I got off the train I had one goal and that was to go to the town's only guild, Fairy Tail. I moved quickly not paying attention to anyone except a man who I asked for directions. When I reached Fairy Tail I stood in awe at the building. That quickly wore off and I rolled into Fairy Tail. There were a lot of people and it was bustling. I walk up to the first person I saw. "Can you please tell me where Laxus is? I asked."

"Yeah sure, "he said. He is in the office with the master. Would you like me to push your chair there? Yes, that would be very nice of you "Thank You so Much". He grabbed the bars of my wheelchair and then pushed me to the office where he knocked on the door. There were voices before he knocked and they abruptly stopped when he knocked. Come in called the Master. When the guy pushed me in I saw Laxus and an old man who I assumed was the master. Laxus looked shocked and a little erked that I had found him so quickly. He also had a look of shame that flashed quickly through his eyes along with a sparkle of amusement. For a few seconds I was filled to the brim with fury. I stood up and my body once again flared blue and I slapped him hard and watched satisfied as he stumbled back with a red mark on his cheek." You are a jerk". I sat back down in my chair and I said thank you to the guy who pushed me in. I took control of my wheel chair and then wheeled out of Fairy Tail and got on the train to catch a ride home thinking and hoping never to see Laxus Dreyar ever again in my entire life.

The train ride home was a little more comfortable since I felt like I had achieved something. I felt so satisfied that I was able to take a nap on the train. When I woke up it was because I felt a jolt of electricity race down my spine. I open my eyes and sitting down next to me was Laxus. I sat up a little surprised that he had followed, but more surprised by the look on his face. He looked positively sick. I started laughing and he just frowned at me. That's how we sat all the way back to town with him getting motion sick beside me and me laughing. When we reached my town I had to put him my chair and push him out of the train because he was so sick. The walk home was a long and nice one but when I finally reached home I was relieved because I was tired of pushing Laxus. Before I was able to reach the door my parents came running at me crying and hugging me. I also cried with them. They were both saying how sorry they are and how they had missed me. We must have been doing this for a few minutes when I heard another moan. Then I remembered Laxus. I asked my dad to carry him and put him on the couch. My dad agreed and hefted him over his shoulder and carried him in. I sat down back in my chair my muscles finally getting a break. My mom pushed me in a smile on her face. When we got inside she pushed me up to the dinner table where the table was almost over flowing with food. I was so happy.

I told my mom I wanted to check on Laxus before we ate though. When she pushed me up to him she left the room to give me a bit of privacy while she finished cooking. I leaned over him; he looked a lot less sick than before. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't budge so I tried shocking him. Slowly I began to turn blue and then I touched him. That woke him with a start; when he turned to me he smiled. I told him there was food and that brightened his mood even more. He stood up slowly and then he grabbed my handle bars and then together we went to the table where my bad day was erased and one of the best nights of my life began.

"Dinner was delicious, I said". Laxus heartily agreed with me and then said thank you to mother and father for the food and hospitality. They thanked him for saving me. He said it was no problem, which made me blush. After dinner Laxus asked my father permission to take me out for a walk. He said yes and agreed to let us go out for the night. The night that was good became great. We walked and walked never leaving town but taking our time walking around and we talked. Abruptly Laxus stopped and turned off the road and rolled me into a small meadow. He grabbed me and set me down gently on the grass. We just laid there and stared at the stars. Sometime while we were out there our fingers became laced and it was nice and then I snuggled closer to him. Then suddenly he looked at asked, "May I?" I said yes. He suddenly was on top of me, but he not touching me. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on my neck which sent jolts of electricity crawling over my skin. Then I pulled him closer and then I kissed him deeply and neither one of us wanted to be the first one to let go. Finally though I let him go, after that we just stared at each other while I was entangled in his arms. I'm ready I said and then my night only got better as sparks flew all around us.

When I woke up I was in bed and sitting beside me was Laxus, standing guard just like the first time I ever saw him. There was a slight knock on the door and then the door opened just a crack showing my dad's face. Come here he whispered. I quietly slipped out bed trying not to wake Laxus. When I got out the door my dad hugged me. I'm so sorry he said. I'm sorry for yelling at you and hitting you. I hugged him back and told him it was o.k, that I was ok. He smiled. I hugged my dad and smiled and thanked him for putting out the wizarding job request to rescue me. "Without it I would have never met him" I thought. That's a good guy in there he whispered breaking through my thoughts .He brought you back and told us you had fallen asleep while taking you on a walk while you were talking.

I blushed and smiled and told my dad he was right. He really is a nice guy. I hugged my dad one more time then I went back into the room .When I made it back I checked on him and saw that he was still sleeping. I kissed him on the lips causing him to wake up and kiss me back. That day was nice and we spent more time together and when night came he said he would have to leave. I must have looked sad because he came up and cradled my face in his hands and promised me he would come back when he could. I love you he said. Then before I could reply he disappeared in flash of lightning, I sighed with my reply left on my lips. The next few days went by slowly; I hoped that he would come back sooner rather than later. Through the months I lost a little bit of hope but I never stopped loving him. Hope was never gone not really.

Later in the year I started getting sick frequently. After a month of it every morning I finally went to the doctor. When I went to the doctor she was told I was one month pregnant. I was a mixture of things; happy, scared, and shocked. I decided to tell my parents.

Their reactions were considerably less ecstatic. They started yelling at me and when I couldn't take it anymore I packed my bags and I told my parents that I would find a place of my own to raise my child alone. After I left the first place I headed before I started looking for a place to live was Magnolia. This journey was the best so far I only wished that Laxus was beside me getting motion sick. I laughed at the thought of it. When I reached Fairy Tail the building looked closed. I wondered in the front doors only to find it nearly emptied. There were only a few people left inside. I walked up to a guy and asked him his name and what had happened here? He told me my name was Jet and what had happened was that a group of mages from the guild had went to take the S Class Exam and disappeared when the island was destroyed. I asked him if he knew if Laxus was on the island when it happened. He shrugged and told me there might be a slight chance but he wasn't sure. I told him thank you and I walked out. As I walked out my world became blue and black as my hope died a little. My only happy thoughts were about my unborn child my last little miracle. As I walked away from the guild tears fell down my face.

When I got on the train I had no idea exactly where to go. I sat there for a few stops and then I got off in the town that neighbored the Blue Pegasus Guild. I got settled there and started making a home for my baby to come. I found a little house that had cheap rent. Soon I had a nice place and then I had new friends and soon I became happier. I became a little stronger and learned the basics on how to use my powers and I learned the basics on becoming a mother from my neighbor since my mom had basically disowned me. As the days passed I still thought about him and I knew that there would be day when he would return and when he came back I knew I would still be waiting for him.

_Eight Months Later:_

I went into labor at my house. There is no panic greater than the one I am going thru right now. I had to get my neighbor to drive me because it was coming and nothing was gonna stop it. Saying it was the most painful thing that happened in my whole life was an understatement I thought as I pushed. After hours of going into labor I finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl. I took her willingly into my arms. I took a look at her cute little face and I started crying. She was so beautiful and innocent. Then I noticed her eyes were the same shape as Laxus's and they already looked ready to explore. I couldn't help it when I cried the tears just wouldn't stop. When I was released out of the hospital I felt free again. I had my beautiful baby Rachel in my arms and I felt the world was getting back in order. I could continue smiling.

_Two years later:_

Rachel is such a cute toddler I thought. She already looks so much like Laxus I thought. With her yellow hair, the shape of her eyes and the sharp look in her eye that said she would always be there. I will always be there for her too.

_Another two years later:_

I was in the kitchen when I felt a pain my stomach. It was sharp and it was coming from my stomach. Rachel I yelled. Come here please. I heard the pitter patter of her little feet running towards me and when she peered inside she knew something was wrong. Mommas are you ok she asked. I will be ok I told her. Can you please go get Mr. Johnson though and ask him if he can take me to the hospital? She ran and after what felt like hours she and Mr. Johnson appeared. He lifted me up and took me to his vehicle and told Rachel to go inside and tell his wife what was happening and wait there. She ran and as soon as she did he revved the engine and went as fast to the hospital as possible. When we got there I admitted quickly. He sat in the lobby waiting for me to come out. While they took me into the observation I started coughing then fear spiked through as I noticed I was coughing blood. I yelped in surprise. The doctors noticed and changed directions so they could to room where they could scan me.

When the scan was through I was feeling dizzy buy I was awake. There was a doctor sitting next to me. When he noticed I was awake he started talking. He told me I was internally injured which I knew and that it was it was just a random fit and that everything would be o.k. He was very straight forward and while that gave me a direction of where to head it also gave hope on how to deal with these fits. He prescribed me some medicine that would soothe my insides and help heal little by little, but I would still have fits. He told me that for now I was fine and he had already given me a small dosage of the medicine to start the healing process. When I was pushed out into the lobby he gave me instructions on how to take the pills and I was told what might aggravate the problem.

When I made it outside my neighbor waiting next to his car and when he saw me he headed over to help me. When we reached the car he helped me into the car and didn't ask me questions thought he was just being polite so I didn't think he was acting unusual. As we were driving I noticed how dark it was even with the full moon out and how there seemed to be an eerie atmosphere outside the car. When we reached the house he helped me into bed and promised he would be right back with Rachel. "Thank you for everything" I told him. I was waiting and I realized he was taking way too long to be just getting Rachel. It was bothering me and I had to get up and investigate to see what was taking him so long. I wondered into my neighbor's yard only to notice that the door was wide open. That was when I truly became worried he just wouldn't do that even if he was just running and getting Rachel. I ran in and yelled for Rachel. There was no response so I checked each room only to find no one. I was starting to get truly upset when I heard a whimper from under the bed. I bent down and there lay Rachel. I grabbed and asked her if she was she was ok. She shook her head yes but she had a scared look in her eye but she seemed unharmed. I looked around the house one more time and I still didn't see my neighbors I even checked outside.

After that I went with my first instinct and when I left the empty house I stayed on the nearest path and headed to the Blue Pegasus Guild which was just on the outskirts of town. All the way to the guild I felt eyes on my back. I told Rachel to close her eye until we made it to Blue Pegasus. She closed her eyes and put her face into my neck. She was shaking because she was scared. I just held her tighter and walked faster after that. When we made it there someone was closing the doors. I yelled for the man to stop. He looked at me and asked me if I was o.k. I shook my head and I told him I thought something had taken my neighbors and was following me. He unlocked the doors and let me in without question. We walked in and he locked the doors and made a few calls on his lacrima. He told me to make myself more comfortable.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and in came three decent looking young boys. The man told them what happened and they seemed sympathetic but on guard. They told me their names were Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. They all smiled and danced and asked me if I had a boyfriend. To get them to shut up I told them that I was married. That seemed to work but they still seemed nice and they played with Rachel. When I got sleepy they pulled me up a big couch where I could sleep with Rachel. They said they would watch over us while we slept. Then before I knew it I was asleep with Rachel was curled up next to me. I was confident I was safe. When I woke up the boys were all asleep lying in front of the couch. I smiled and got up without waking up Rachel or the boys. When I was a little bit away and I started wondering around. I was caught off guard by a voice from behind. Good Morning my dear he said "how are you feeling?" I told him I was fine and said thank you for last night. We started talking about everything and I found out he was the master of Blue Pegasus. He asked me if I would like to work at the guild. It was a few minutes after I agreed to the job and joining the guild. Master Bob said I had good character and he could see me pushing thru the ranks in Blue Pegasus. I was going to ask a few more questions but I heard Rachel yelling for me. I excused myself from Master Bob and I went to help Rachel. I went to find her surprised that I wasn't beside her. I picked her up and smiled at her and told her our lives would become better.

_Three more years later: _

"This sucks I thought" All this pain because of a stupid Vulcan from all those years ago. As I lay in my bed I thought about the last three years. How I had become a fairly competent wizard and how I learned to control my lightning .I also had become a server at the Guild. Since becoming a member I learned that Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus were allies even before the Tenrou group went missing. In fact there was group that went to send Fairy Tail information about the missing members which included Ichiya and the Trimen. I wonder what was so important that they had to leave so early in the morning. I was happy not all hope was given up. I miss Laxus a lot I thought. It was something that was always on my mind. I had no doubt that was why he had never come back.

As I thought this my stomach stared hurting which haltered my thoughts of all other things. My pains and fits had become more debilitating lately. It had made going to the guild more difficult even though we lived closer now. I called for Rachel to bring me my pills and almost immediately she appeared with my pill bottle and a glass of water. I drank it and took my pills. Soon after that I took a nap. Then I woke up because there was a loud banging on my door. I moved a fast as possible and I answered the door. There was an urgency that came with that type of knocking. It was Eve he had a smile on his face. The Tenrou group has returned.

My smile grew large and I squeezed him so tight he turned purple. When I was done I said thanked him and I told him I had to grab Rachel then we would be leaving. O.k he said and left probably headed to the guild to tell everyone. I yelled for Rachel to come to me. She ran to me her eyes full of concern. When I picked her up and swung her through the air that concern was taken over with a great big smile. I told her to pack a small bag and I told her we were going on a small trip and we would be staying in Magnolia for a while. She smiled at the idea of travel and packed quickly and I followed suite. We hopped on the first train available to Magnolia and when we were half way there when I noticed Rachel was a little green. I pulled her over to me and asked if she was ok. She answered that she didn't feel good and that she felt kind of dizzy. I was concerned for a moment then I realized what was wrong. She was getting motion sick. I smiled and explained what was happening and how it would wear off.

During the ride there I let Rachel lay on my lap and stared out the window thinking that train could move so much faster. When the train stopped I couldn't get Rachel off fast enough. I had to put Rachel on back and carry both our bags because she was so sick. After we got adjusted we hurried down the main street and headed for Fairy Tail.

When we reached the doors I realized they had moved locations. We walked up to a man asked if he knew where the guild was. He answered that you had to go to the outskirts of the town and we would find it. Then before he left he called it a garbage guild. It made me a little angry. As he turned around and started in the other direction I sent a little shock thru the ground in his direction which made him jump. We continued walking but not before he said some nasty words and sent a scowl in our direction but all I did was smile after that because I knew where we headed. By the time we had made it halfway Rachel said she was feeling better enough to walk. I set her down quickly and then we continued on .We walked and walked until we saw the outskirts of town appear and then we saw the guild. It wasn't its former glory but it was still nice. We walked up and as we reached the front doors I noticed there was fighting going on. I picked up Rachel again and she wrapped her hands around my neck and then we walked in. Another thing I noticed was that there was Blue Pegasus Members and Lamia Scale Members. It looked like such fun.

I looked around and I saw that Hibiki was sitting near the bar so I headed towards him. When I touched his shoulder he jumped a little. He turned around and saw and that surprised him even more. Hey Elizabeth how are you doing? How did you get here so fast he asked? He hugged me as he said this. I travelled by train I told him, as I hugged him back. So this is Fairy Tail I asked? It sure is he replied with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. We chatted for a little longer and he said Hi to Rachel and then picked her up and twirled her. She squealed in delight. When he brought her down she hugged his leg and smiled. I picked up Rachel and I told him that I had to find someone and I would be back in a little while after I had found him. He said o.k and walked off. I started my search for Laxus. When I couldn't find him went to the first person I recognized. The first person I recognized was the old man from the office all the years ago. So that's where I started. I was about to talk to him, but I noticed he was talking to Jura-san. I waited and then finally Jura got up to talk to someone else.

So finally I walked up to the old man and I asked him what his name was and if he knew where Laxus was? He finished sipping his beer and then reached over to shake my hand. My name is Makarov; I am the master of Fairy Tail. I told him my name was Elizabeth and I that I was a member of Blue Pegasus shook his hand back. As I this I noticed Rachel's tightening her grip on me. So do you know where Laxus is I asked again?

He looked at all the people in the guild hall. At the moment I don't know where he his and I do not see him. I don't doubt that he is still wandering around the guild though. I f he is here he should be standing next to a man with green hair, a man in a suit with dolls and a young woman with long brown hair. They should be hard to miss even a crowd as big as this he told me. T thank you "I told him and then I started searching again. I stopped a young blonde girl after I searched for a few minutes since I hadn't found him. She said she had seen him not long ago outside. I said thank you and kept walking. When we reached the door my stomach pains started acting up. I fell to my knees and I was having trouble breathing. I leaned against the door frame for support. Rachel let go of me realizing that I was in pain.

Please go find Hibiki and tell him to hurry. She ran with urgency and tears in her eyes. I grabbed my bag and started digging through my bag until I found my pills. I finally found the bottle and I quickly swallowed two pills. It lessened the pain immediately but I was still sore and it was hard to breath. I sat there and closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened my eyes I realized that Rachel should have found Hibiki by now. I got up and decided I would go searching for Rachel and Hibiki. As I stood I clutched my stomach in pain, and then suddenly fell. I was supposed to fall to the ground but I didn't surprisingly. I looked up at who had caught me it was a guy with pink hair. It was the boy from before I realized the one who offered to push my wheel chair.

"Thank you" I said. He asked me if I was ok. I lied and told him I was fine my stomach was just hurting. He looked like he knew what was really wrong but for some reason he decided not to call me on it. He looked down and asked me if I needed help with back. I looked down next to me and realized that I still had my bags. I agreed to that and he helped to chair and carried my bags. He stared for a few minutes and finally asked, "Why are you here again?" I was about to tell him why I was here and I realized he had said again. What do you mean again I said? He looked at me and smiled." It's because I'm a dragon Slayer and I have a good nose" he replied. The last time you were here though was just before the S Class Trial and you were in a wheelchair. I was amazed that he had taken in that much detail and that he actually remembered me. "What's your name" I asked. He smiled once again as he replied, my name is Natsu Dragneel; It is nice to meet you. My name is Elizabeth Castor and I'm here to see Laxus. I can go find him for you Natsu said. I nodded and said that would be great. He ran off in search of Laxus.

When he was out of sight my thoughts wondered back to how I still hadn't seen Rachel or Hibiki. I was starting to get really worried and a little bit upset. It was a few minutes later when he came back and said Laxus would be following in just a minute. While we were waiting I started asking if he was part of the Tenrou group. "Yeah I was he said", It's great to be back I'm all fired up about it. I laughed and smiled and I was about to ask him if he had seen Hibiki but something caught my eye. The familiar yellow hair I loved so much. He made his way through the crowd and when he walked up to Natsu and asked him what he needed. It's not what I needed Natsu said it's what this lady wants. Laxus looked at me and then diverted his attention from Natsu to me. He took a step away from Natsu and stood directly in front of me. As he looked at me a jolt of electricity ran down my spine. He had a puzzled look on his face. I took a deep breath and then I asked," Do you remember me?"

He stared at my face not answering just yet. Then finally moments later he said I looked familiar. I frowned at him. "Ok" I said do you remember when I did this when you were a jerk? My hand flared blue and I put my hand to his face shocking him. He looked utterly surprised, and then he said," Is that you Elizabeth?" Yes it is I smiled as tears rolled down my cheeks. He hugged me and we stayed that way for a few minutes. "I missed you Elizabeth and I'm sorry I never came back. Its ok I understand I told him. I know what happened with the Tenrou Island. He pulled away and smiled and it grew just a little bit bigger when he noticed the tip of my guild mark on my shoulder. Which guild did you join he asked? I joined Blue Pegasus. He smiled and told me it was a good guild. I know I told him. As I said this I realized I needed to find Rachel and introduce her to Laxus.

Laxus I said, "Can you help me look for Hibiki and a little girl with blonde hair" They were supposed to find me a long time ago and they haven't come back and found me yet. I'm getting really worried. He agreed and we split up to make the search go faster. I ran into Eve as I was looking around. He told me he had seen Rachel and Hibiki going outside a little while ago. I shook my head worried. "Something is terribly wrong I thought." I ran to the front doors and I saw no one around and the night outside the guild seemed to quiet. I went around the building and my sense of dread was confirmed. I noticed some claw marks on the side of the building and then I noticed the red and some black and blue fabric which looked like it probably ripped from Hibiki's shirt. I ran around the building and skimmed the woods quickly hoping find even the littlest sign of Rachel and Hibiki. There was nothing other than the claw marks and the pieces of Hibiki's shirt. That was when despair hit me .I flared up blue and I screamed to the heavens and asked them why they had cursed me. Then it started raining and thundering. I ran inside dripping wet and yelled for Laxus. He came running immediately; he noticed that I was upset and that it was pouring down outside. Something took Rachel and Hibiki I said. There are traces of a fight on the side of the building. That was when I really started to have a break down. The glow around me became more intense and bright and I was spitting off sparks of lightning. I heard a couple voices as this happened. They were all just murmurs through the storm of my anguish though. Then I heard somebody say "Let me." After that my lightning started disappearing and I felt a sharp pain in my side. Before I fell to the ground I saw green.

When I woke up Laxus was sleeping in the chair beside me. I smiled just because he was there. Then I recalled what had happened and where I was and why I was there. I started freaking out and I couldn't help it when I lit up blue. I tried to slow my breathing and calm down but I just couldn't not until I found Rachel and helped Hibiki. Laxus opened his eyes and noticed what was happening. He took my hands and told me to breathe and slowly I did and my light faded. I asked him what happened and he gave me a quick explanation. I had come into the guild screaming that someone had taken Rachel and Hibiki then I had been covered in lightning. The lightning I had been using had turned into a tiny vortex and it was growing and wouldn't stop getting bigger. No one had any idea what to do. Fried stepped up though and drew runes around that forbade magic from entering them. That was when you passed out. Before you could hit the ground Fried grabbed you and ever since you have sleeping in the Infirmary.

We sat there for a moment in silence. "The moment seems right" I thought. "Hey Laxus…" was about as far as got when the infirmary doors busted open. In came Natsu, with the blonde girl from last night, and young girl with blue hair. Natsu walked up and said "Hello" and introduced the two girls as Lucy and Wendy. They walked over to me and asked me if I was ok and they also said hello. "Hello" I responded to all of them at the same time. They looked at me as I replied and their faces grew more serious and a little bit worried and sad. To everyone's surprise it was Wendy who broke the silence. "We came in here to help you find Rachel and Hibiki "Wendy said. There's one thing though that must be done first though before anything else. Wendy stepped up and looked at Laxus for permission and then at me, we both shook our heads in agreement. As Wendy put her hands over my stomach and started healing my wounds she explained that she was the Sky Dragon Slayer and that she had excellent healing powers. Through the whole process which only took a few minutes Laxus held my hand. When she moved her hands away from my stomach I felt peaceful and thought about how my burden had been removed. When it was done I smiled and patted her head and I said thank you. She blushed and nodded at compliment.

There was another moment of silence and I thought I need to tell him. Laxus there's something I have to tell you. Laxus turned in my direction ready to listen. The little girl Rachel I brought with me to the guild is…. . Then once again before I could finish my sentence, three more people came in and yelled "Laxus". They tackled him in a hug and he told them to get off with a slightly irritated look on his face. They all just to him that he was missed. They all stood up and helped Laxus up as well. When everything was fixed and back in order Laxus started introducing them to me. They are basically his team, The Thunder God Tribe as he called them. The first person he introduced was a woman named Evergreen who uses Fairy Magic. Next he introduced the man with the babies floating above him as Bickslow who uses Seith Magic .The final person was someone I knew already and that was Fried who I knew used Rune Magic. "Hello Fried" come here please ", I said. Fried looked at me suddenly realizing it was me and walked over to me and said hello. When he reached me I pulled him into a hug which he tried to escape but I held on tight. Thank you Fried for last night I said as I released him. He nodded back and blushed then went back to standing with the rest of the group.

Laxus turned back to me once again and asked me to continue what I was saying. Well I said slightly embarrassed. It was nothing important I can just tell you later I said brushing it off as unimportant even though it would be one of the most important things he had ever learned. I was about to turn away when Laxus grabbed my wrist gently at first then tightened when I still wouldn't look him in the eye. My hand started glowing blue. "Laxus let go of me now", I yelled I told you it was nothing. "No you had something to tell me now say it" When are you going to get it thru your thick head that I have nothing to say to you right now. "You're lying "he told me. I looked at him finally noticed how pissed he looked and he was starting to turn yellow. We had a stare down and neither of said anything. As the room stayed silent the room began to be filled with magical tension. Both of our magical energies grew bigger then finally mine stopped and his got much bigger and became more imposing." Tell me he said" Now.

It was not a question anymore it was a command. That pissed me off. I turned again to face him more directly and I reached my free hand up and I slapped him in the face. "You really want to know you big jerk... fine then" The little girl I brought with me is my daughter and you're the father I yelled. My magical energy dropped and faded as I started crying. All I wanted to do was tell you alone so you would be the first to know." Not even a single person in the Blue Pegasus knows" I just wanted to let you know that and I just want our daughter back and I want to get Hibiki back too.

There was a shocked silence that followed my statement. Laxus was still glowing and still had my arm in an iron hard grip. I just kept on crying wishing he would say something. No one dared to move or make a sound. Fried broke that silence. He walked up to Laxus and squeezed his shoulder and told him to let go of my arm. Fried told him that he was hurting me. Laxus looked at Fried and took a breath and as he did the tension and the magical energy in the room dropped and faded away. A few seconds later he loosened his grip on my arm but he still didn't say anything. Then the room went silent again except for me crying. Laxus turned and looked at me. He unfolded my arm that had been covering my face gently. Then he pulled me into a gentle and warm hug. After a few seconds I hugged back. While I was still in his arms he whispered and asked me if he really was the father. I untangled myself from him and I looked him straight in the eye. "Laxus Dreyar you are a father, you are a father to our daughter named Rachel. We stared at each other for a few moments and then he pulled me in and gave me a gentle and slow kiss which made sparks fly. When he pulled back my face became bright red and he just laughed as he realized why. He had just remembered we were not alone. I looked over at everyone and to gauge their reactions.

Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy looked shocked and Fried, Bickslow, and Evergreen all looked super happy. When I looked Laxus he was still laughing. After a few more moments he grew serious and he asked me to tell him quickly about last night so he could help find Rachel and Hibiki. I started from where I collapsed on the ground to when I had my freak out on the side of the guild. When I was finished he stood with a determined look on his face. When I return I will bring back Rachel and Hibiki. "Thunder God Tribe it's time to go." He gave me one last smile and a kiss on the cheek and whispered that this time he would come back to me and that he loved me. I smiled and nodded. I believed in what he said knew I would see my daughter again. I knew I would help but it would have to later in the day because I was starting to feel dizzy even though Wendy had healed me. I asked Natsu, Lucy and Wendy to watch over me as I slept and they agreed. As they did I fell into a deep sleep where my dreams were covered in storms mixed with thunder and lightning and three words were left on my lips.

_Hibiki and Rachel:_

I went to find Hibiki because mommy was feeling sick again; he always helped her when she was sick. "I got to hurry I thought" I ran everywhere in the big building until I found him talking to a pretty red haired lady in armor. "Hibiki" I yelled. I was crying and when he looked down he knew something was wrong. "Rachel what's the problem?" It momma I said quietly as I hugged him and continued crying. He scooped me up and wiped up my tears. "Where is she?"

" When I left her she was sitting near the front door I told him." He excused himself from the red haired lady and then we started walking towards the door. When we didn't see her we went to the side of the building to see if she had tried walking to make the sickness go away. When we didn't see mommy we were going to go inside to search for her. Before we could reach the front door Hibiki fell to the ground. It all happened so fast. I didn't understand what was happening. I went to his side instead and I tried to help him up. When I tried to pick him up he gasped. I noticed he was bleeding from his side and I knew I had to get help. I was about to scream for help when suddenly Hibiki disappeared into the bushes and I followed.

When I went to the other side of the bushes I didn't see Hibiki immediately. I looked and looked and I noticed I was getting farther from the building but I had to help him. Then I heard him scream and I ran towards the sound. When I found him there was a weird and scary creature holding him by the neck. It looked at me when I entered the open area and it smiled wickedly." Little woman fell for the trap". "Little woman stupid" it said. That's mean to call someone stupid I told it and the mean creature just laughed at me. Suddenly there were two more of them and I didn't know what to do once again. Its time said the big one. He once again smiled menacingly and its grip on Hibiki tightened and suddenly he being sucked into the monster. I got upset and I started hitting it leg. It laughed and continued on with his business. Just before Hibiki was completely absorbed he said one word," Run."

This time I listened. I ran and tried to make it back to get help. I tripped though and I hit the ground hard. I tried to get up, but then something grabbed my leg and I was pulled through the bushes screaming only to meet a giant hand over my mouth and blocking out the world. The last thing that passed through my mind was that I couldn't help Hibiki.

_Lucy: _

She seems nice I whispered as we watched Laxus leave and as Elizabeth fell asleep. Wendy shook her head in agreement. Natsu just sat silently staring Elizabeth. Natsu I said, what are you thinking about doing? A smile crossed his face but he didn't say anything. I yawned and thought about what Natsu was planning. I will be right back I said and I walked away. I got a few things to do before Natsu goes on a rampage to help Elizabeth, Rachel, and Hibiki I thought.

First things first were that I had to find Erza and that was easy enough, then I had to find Gray. I asked them to meet me in the Infirmary. Next on my to do list was telling the master that he was a Great –grandfather and to tell him what was happening. I went looking and finally I found him at the bar talking to Gildarts and they were drinking and talking. I walked right into their conversation on how cute Cana was and how happy Gildarts was about knowing he had a daughter. I smiled thinking about how Cana had confessed to Gildarts on Tenrou Island. I pushed it out of my mind though. I had something really important to do. I walked up to the master and touched his shoulder. He turned around and blew drunken breath in my face before he asked dizzily what I wanted. I waved my hand in front of my face to waft the smell. Master I have some important information for you I said seriously. He looked at me his eyes clearing just a little and Gildarts turned to listen also. First Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe just went on a mission to rescue Hibiki and a little girl named Rachel. Team Natsu will also be joining the search. Then finally and most importantly … the little girl Rachel who went missing and who everyone is looking for is Laxus's daughter.


End file.
